Unconscious
by ForeverPhandom
Summary: Danny finds himself in an uncomfortable position when he is forced to pretend he is unconscious to avoid certain injury that Vlad may inflict otherwise. Although his plan saves him from further blows to the head, Danny soon starts to question if it was a good idea after all, once realizing Vlad has other plans for his "unconscious" body.Warning: Sexual assault of a minor.
1. Silent

_This is my first attempt at fan fiction. I already know it's pretty crappy (in my personal opinion of fan fiction) but I did my best. :p Let me know what you think though! Not sure if I'll continue it but it was fun to do. I don't own Danny Phantom, if I did there would be a lot more episodes 3_

Danny hit the ground with a thud, smacking his head off the concrete alley ground. Everything went dark and for a moment he lost all his boundaries, where he was, what he was doing there. Almost immediately after hitting the ground a flash of light engulfed the boy as he shifted back to his human form. His head was spinning for what seemed like ages before he realized what was going on. He was no longer ghost, no longer had any powers, and Vlad Plasmius was only feet away from him. His body was racked with pain from the fall and ecto blast he received to his face. There would be no point in trying to run at this point, Danny knew that much. It would just be a sad attempt, if he could even get up. He could feel something wet beneath his head, assuming it was blood. Danny lies there, still, thinking of what to do. Surely Vlad wouldn't attack him while he was incapable of defending himself, would he? Would he be more likely to hit him again if he woke up? Or will he kill him while it's easy and supposedly he's out cold? It was a risk Danny was just going to have to take because there was no way he was in any shape to defend himself against another blow. He laid there, unmoving, pretending to be unconscious and waited.

Vlad had no intention on hurting the boy this badly. He was simply frustrated and needed something to do. Picking a ghost fight with Danny was just one of his favorite options at a time like this. Danny must have been off his game today because he had already showed poor signs of dodging, yet Vlad never expected to hit him so hard he fell unconscious.  
>Vlad flew down to meet the boy only feet away. "Daniel?" said quietly, taking a step forward. "Little Badger." He tried again to wake the teenager without a response. Vlad was hovering now, directly above Danny parallel to his body. "Are you alright?" He questioned, placing his hand on Danny's head.<p>

Danny felt panic rise inside him. His enemy was so close, even touching him right now, and there was nothing he could do about it. His head felt like it was going to explode and his back as if he had snapped in half at the impact. Of course he knew this wasn't true but everything still hurt from his head to his feet and he knew he couldn't move right now if he wanted to. He felt Vlad's hand run through his hair gently and suppressed a shudder. He didn't like the way he was touching him, almost as if Vlad cared. Vlad slowly moved his hand from his hair, to the side of his face, caressing Danny's jawline and down his neck. This certainly isn't what Danny had expected from the man.

Vlad had no idea what he was doing. He had never touched the boy like this before today, but he didn't particularly care enough to stop either. The boy was so flawless, so youthful, it almost made him jealous as he ran his fingers across Daniel's soft skin. He pushed the boy's head to the side and buried his face in his neck. This was wrong, Vlad knew that much, but still didn't care enough to do anything about it. Vlad stopped hovering, placing his body weight on the young halfa beneath him, using his left arm to prop himself up slightly. He moved his right hand to the hem of Daniel's shirt, pausing to think for a moment before sliding his hand up and under the soft fabric. He was less cautious about it now, less afraid of Daniel waking up, he really didn't care if the boy woke up but at the moment he was thankful that the boy was unconscious, it made this easier

Danny had never in his life thought he'd have Vlad Plasmius on top of him like this. He never _wanted_ to think it would ever happen. When Vlad put his weight on Danny, he almost couldn't take it. The pressure it's self wasn't bad, but the pain of everything else was nearly unbearable. He cringed at the pain and caught himself, forcing a blank face once again. He was actually thankful, at that moment, that Vlad had his face tucked into his neck, otherwise he'd be in trouble. '_Trouble_' Danny thought to himself. Wasn't he in trouble right now? Vlad's hand was now roaming over Danny's chest beneath his shirt. His hands were cold and made Danny want to pull away. Danny felt like he was going to throw up when the older man stopped to play with his nipple, rubbing it gently. Danny didn't really know why he was doing that, Danny was supposedly unconscious, it would do nothing for him. Still doesn't.

Vlad actually found himself lost in the feeling of having the boy under him. He way laying so their legs were one between the other's and Vlad pressed his hips against the boy's thigh, rocking only slightly at first. His breath started to become heavy as he continued his movement as his hand freely wandered Danny's torso. '_This is wrong_' Vlad thought to himself, _'This is Maddie's child' _He tried again to make himself stop, trying to force himself to face exactly what he was doing but his body didn't care. All he could really think about was how good it felt. Vlad placed his hand on Danny's hip, steadying himself against the boy, nails digging into the soft flesh and Danny gasped. Vlad shot up off the boy, in panic and immediately disappeared.

Danny felt Vlad's body begin to push against him and he bit the inside of his lip, every movement hurt. The gravel digging into his back, the throbbing headache that was beginning to make him nauseated, or maybe that was the fact that he could feel Vlad's arousal pressing against his thigh. Either way, it certainly didn't help keep his stomach calm. Danny scowled at the breath on his neck grew louder. He could feel him breathing, panting, so close to his ear. The harder Vlad thrust against him the harder it became to keep quiet. Vlad's fingers then dug into Danny's hip, pushing him into the ground. The force caused Danny to gasp in pain. He screwed his eyes shut and felt the weight disappear off of his body. When he opened his eyes, Vlad was gone.


	2. Guilty Pleasure

_I named this Chapter guilty pleasure because of something my first reviewer said, Thank you by the way, guest! ;) I also took some of their advice in regards to the POV. I hope this time around is a little less confusing. I wasn't planning on writing any more but I am now recently single and need to focus on something other than my break up. Fanfiction itsnt exactly the most productive thing I could put my effort into, but at this point I don't care! Enjoy!_

**Vlad**

Vlad perched himself on top of a building, not too far from the alley he had just assaulted Danny in. He replayed the past moments over in his head, savoring every detail. He knew it was wrong, what he had just done, and a quick wave of guilt swept over him, but it was quickly washed away by the pleasure that came with these thoughts. Vlad bit his lip, attempting to suppress a moan that threatened to escape. The idea of having the boy at his mercy again made his heart race. Sure, this was never something he really considered to be within his realm of evil, but that certainly didn't mean he couldn't r_e_consider. Vlad decided he was going to play a new game and Daniel Fenton was about to become Vlad Master's guilty pleasure.

Vlad paced back and forth on top of the building, hands firmly clasped behind his back, as he found himself planning how to get to the boy again. Over powering Daniel would be the easy part, getting close to him, not so easy; not for Vlad Plasmius that is.  
>Vlad face twisted into a wicked smile at the realization. He could get as close to Daniel Fenton as he wanted, as long as he was good old, Uncle Vlad Masters.<p>

Vlad stepped off the side of the building, gliding down to the sidewalk below. He quickly looked around before letting a flash of light engulf his current form, shifting his raven black hair back to silver, cape and fangs disappearing into a suit and tie. It's time to go pay a friendly visit to the Fenton's.

**Danny**

The ground was cold against his arms as he tried propping himself up with his elbows. He wanted to leave this place, fly, run, anything to get away but his body objected. He moved slowly, unsure of exactly how much he could take at a time. His head was still swimming, making everything a little foggy, and Danny tried blinking away the haze.

What had just happened? How could he have let Vlad touch him like that? Danny sat himself up completely, moving his hand to the back of his head in an attempt to assess the damage, and sighed. He had other things to focus on right now, things far more important than Vlad's sick mind.

The cut on his head had bled a lot, leaving a heavy, red stain on the hard ground behind him, yet the wound seemed to have already stopped bleeding which he was thankful for. It would be a lot easier to get away with if he wasn't leaving a blood trail through his house. Danny tried to stand up a little too fast and was forced by gravity, and lack of balance, back on his knees where he stayed for a moment. Danny had no doubt he had a concussion, but how bad of one, he wasn't sure.

Once he was able to find his feet again he headed straight for his house. With his hair, stained with dried blood, Danny was thankful he didn't pass anybody on the street because he didn't have enough mental capacity, at the moment, to come up with a lie.

Danny reached the front of his house and shifted back into phantom form. He immediately felt the energy leaving his body and he knew he only had a few minutes before he would be forced back into his human form. Danny quickly went invisible and flew upwards and through the second story of his home and without hesitation, found himself in the bathroom. He didn't have enough time to decide to shift back, instead the lack of energy changed Danny back into his human form for him. Danny wasted no time stripping himself of his clothes, careful not to get any blood on his shirt, and tossing them aside. He ran the water and stepped into the shower, hissing as the heat touched his wounds. His head burned with pain and he placed a hand on the shower wall beside him, to keep himself steady.

"Danny?" Jazz's voice came from outside the bathroom door.

"What?" he called back to her, disappointed that his voice sounded so small.

"I didn't know you were home, is everything okay?" She asked in her normal protective way.

"Yep, all good." Danny said, forcing his voice to sound a little more assuring.

"Okay, well mom's making steak tonight. Come down once you're done."

Danny didn't reply, he just ran his fingers through his hair, gently trying to get rid of the blood. He didn't want to have family dinner night tonight, he wanted to lock himself away in his room and sleep. The pain was distracting but Vlad kept creeping into his thoughts, pulling at him, trying to make sense of what had happened. "Dammit." He whispered, closing his eyes, trying to force the memory away.

He wasn't sure how long he had stayed in the shower but eventually the water became cold and he turned it off, grabbing a towel and stepping out to get dry. Danny could hear his parents and sisters voice from downstairs and he listened to their chatter, as he got ready, to keep his mind occupied. Danny got a fresh pair of clothes, tossing his old ones in the hamper. Once he was dressed he grabbed a hand mirror from Jazz's room and quickly checked the back of his head. There was no sign of blood or that he had been bleeding before, which will make it a lot easier on him to keep it from his parents. His body still hurt but he did his best to ignore the pain and made his way to the stairs.

By the time he heard his father's voice it was too late, he was already at the bottom of the steps, there was no turning back. "V-man, it's good to have you over."

Danny's heart felt like it stopped. His body went cold as he stood at the bottom of the steps, staring at the man who had assaulted him earlier that day.

"It's good to be here, Jack." He smiled, looking over at Danny with an obviously fake smile that sent chills down his back. "Hello Daniel, it's been awhile." He said innocently.

Danny quickly recovered, realizing Vlad may not know that Danny had been conscious. He blinked away his wide eyes and painted on a fake smile to mimic Vlad's. "Too long." Danny replied.


End file.
